Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 0.6 \times -\dfrac{85}{100} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 0.6 \times 100\% = 60\%$ $ -\dfrac{85}{100} \times 100\% = -85\%$ Now we have: $ 60\% \times -85\% = {?} $ $ 60\% \times -85\% = -51 \% $